User talk:Samison01
An actual event in my life, so my beliefs of the supernatural are strong. It was my aunt's wedding reception, I was about 8 at the time, me and some kids were running around the school where the party was held. To be honest I don't even know what game we were playing when we first saw the shadow across the street, to put things in perspective let me elaborate why we kids were already on edge. My aunt and uncle worked (still do) as caretakers of a private Catholic school, which allows them to have parties and such there, well rumor is that there is a ghost of a little girl who haunts the second story and if coaxed with an invitation to play you can see her standing by one of the windows. The school itself is not large, you have the small church, the main two-story building, a handful of portables, a couple of basketball courts, and behind the main building are some of the portables with a wooden school bus and firetruck for the kindergarten classes to play with, in other words there really isn't much of a playground on the property. I remember my me and my cousin playing with the other kids, either a game of tag (in the dark, due to a lack of light by the basketball courts) or trying to get a glimpse of the ghost girl (since my aunt and uncle locked the security gates to the stairs). Me and my cousin stuck together because we heard the stories of the encounters of the little girl and also we didn't know any of the other kids, they weren't even related to us, I was discussing our tactics with my cousin when I saw a shadow on the top floor of a warehouse across the street. I motion to my cousin to turn around and she looks back at me wide eyed, we figured we had too much sugar in our systems and that we were tired, the perfect explanation to this mind trick, right? We were happy with our reasoning until we heard some of the other kids say with fear "Look, it's a ghost," I turned to my cousin and whispered "We have to go to work now." An odd thing to say at 8 years old but at that time we had a detective agency, mainly looking for Bessie the Cow (from the Oreo O's cereal), so we (an 8 year old and 10 year old) considered ourselves professionals. The two of us ran to the fence that surrounded the entire school property, we watched the warehouse for any more movement, after a few minutes nothing happened. I turned to encounter all the kids, "There is nothing to see here, we had too much candy and really tired. There is no ghost!" I explained to them, of which 99% of them looked relieved, but of course there's always one kid to burst the safety bubble. This boy just sneered and pointed to the warehouse, "Oh yeah, explain that stupid!" I turned around to see another shadow running past the windows with what looked like a gun in it's hand. We watched quietly as the shadow kept running (as I watched I made the shadow out to be a man) until it encountered the first shadow (the outline suggested female, but I couldn't be sure), the gaggle of kids just stood there watching as the shadow man lifted the gun to the shadow woman. BANG!!! We all jumped as the sound echoed, the last thing I saw was the shadow man drop below the window before I ran my ass away from the fence and back towards the noisy reception. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I neared the main building, I turned around ready to unleash as much damage and 8 year old could inflict only to see it was my cousin. I breathed a sigh of relief as she patted my shoulder and continued to the party, I started to follow her when I felt cold air surround me, what possessed me to look up is beyond me, but I did. A little girl was practically hanging out of the second story window above me and said "I like that game" and pointed across the street. Samison01 (talk) 18:27, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Samison01 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC)